


RB: Book Two

by Nugiha



Series: AHS [2]
Category: American Horror Story, Deuces Wild (2002), Hollyoaks
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, complete au with pokemon elements worked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Cordelia, Tino, and many more earn badges and defeat rival trainers who join their team for the Pokemon Masters League(PML). Complete AU.
Series: AHS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS has been changed, everyone from the voluminous cast of the listed fandoms will find their way into this tale, surnames have been given to the characters who don't have them, everyone featured are age eighteen and over. Based (loosely) off the Pokemon games/anime.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) DW/Hollyoaks(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Cordelia, Tino, and many more earn badges and defeat rival trainers who join their team for the Pokemon Masters League(PML). Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Character(s): (AHS: Asylum) Leo (AHS: Coven) Cordelia (AHS: Apocalypse) Venable  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. One such region was the artificial island of Pasio. The Pokemon Masters League (PML) is a tournament held on Pasio once sometimes twice a year. Many trainers from every region come together to form teams and 2-on-2 or 3-on-3 battles are the norm. Though trainers aren't allowed entry into the PML unless they obtain five badges from the PML Leaders. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from Kanto Jari Kennish. 

Jari walked into the dining room. Jari's mother had just finished cooking a plate of her famous mac n' cheese. Jari was instructed to deliver a plate to the Pokemon Nurse W. Venable. Venable and Jari's mother were good friends.

Jari grabbed the covered plate and crossed the street to the Pokemon Center. Venable stood at the desk with a forever frown on her face. Venable was speaking with two Trainers that Jari was familiar with. Leo was known for being in the Elite Four. Cordelia was known for being a Gym Leader. Jari delivered the plate to Venable whose lips almost formed a smile. Venable informed Jari that his registration for the PML had been finalized and that Leo and Cordelia were looking another trainer for their team.

"Thank you." Jari said. 

"Don't mention it." Venable frowned. 

"Hey Jari, are you going to enter the PML this year?" Leo asked. 

"Leo I am, but I don't have a team to compete in the PML with yet." Jari admitted. 

"You can join up with us if you want to." Leo invited. 

"We've been looking for another trainer for awhile now. But there are alot of people who like to form their own teams." Cordelia smiled. 

"Okay, I'll be on your team." Jari agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS has been changed, "Luke Morgan" will be known as Luke, "Luke Ramsey" will be known as Ramsey, "Luke Maxcy" will be known as Maxcy to avoid any confusion. Based (loosely) off the Pokemon games/anime.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) DW/Hollyoaks(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Cordelia, Tino, and many more earn badges and defeat rival trainers who join their team for the Pokemon Masters League(PML). Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Character(s): (AHS: Asylum) Leo, Kit (AHS: Coven) Cordelia, Myrtle (AHS: Apocalyse) Venable, John Henry, Mallory (AHS: Freakshow) Edward, Dandy (DW) Tino, Leon, Pockets, Vinnie (Hollyoaks) Tony, Diego

Jari exited the Pokemon Center with Leo and Cordelia. Cordelia suggested they find other trainers to recruit for the PML. As many as they could find the better.

The trio witnessed an argument between four other trainers going on in the street. Apparently Tino and Leon didn't want to battle. Tino was known for being a Pokemon Breeder. Leon was known for being a Pokemon Coordinator. But the other pair of trainers were trying to force them.

Leo and Jari team battled against the other trainers and won. The latter two ran off. Tino and Leon agreed to be on Jari's team for the PML.

Jari headed to the Beach with the group. Tino and Leon wanted to introduce them to their new friends Diego and Tony. Diego was known for being a Pokemon Ranger. Tony was known for being a Pokemon Doctor. Enroute to the Beach Pockets and Vinnie refused to let them pass.

Pockets and Vinnie were from Team Break. Team Break was a criminal organization known for stealing pokemon and disrupting the PML in anyway possible. "We're not going to let you steal our Pokemon. Get the fuck away from us!" demanded Jari.

"You don't want to mess with us!" Pockets exclaimed.

Tino and Jari team battled against Team Break. The grunts then ran off but promised payback. At the Beach Tony and Diego were not happy to see the group at all. the duo appeared hostile. Tony and Diego thought they were from Team Break. Jari and his friends tried to convince them otherwise. "We're not from Team Break." said Jari.

"We don't believe you. Now get the hell away from this Beach before we report you." Diego threatened.

"Oh shit!" Jari exclaimed. Diego and Tony forced Cordelia and Jari into a team battle. The latter two defeated them. Tony and Diego then recognized Team Break and had to apologize to the group.

"Sorry. It's just that Team Break has been causing alot of trouble in this area." Tony apologized.

"Maybe try not to jump to fucking conclusions next time?" mocked Jari. Tony and Diego got sheepish. But still all was forgiven. Jari's friends convinced him to help Tony and Diego with defeating Team Break. Tony and Diego led them to a Hideout for Team Break they had recently discovered.

Jari and friends team battled many groups from Team Break. Jari met Mallory and Myrtle. Mallory was known for running the PokeMart. Myrtle was known for being a Pokemon Researcher. The duo had come to stop Team Break as well.

"We're trying to stop them too. Want to work together?" Jari inquired. 

"Sure. It'll be easier to defeat Team Break with more than just our team." Mallory beamed.

"Great, let's go." Jari motioned. Jari, his friends, Mallory, and Myrtle team battled against more groups of Team Break. Finally the top grunt out of the ones they had defeated agreed to leave the area alone. Tony, Diego, Mallory, and Myrtle joined Jari's PML team.

Jari and his friends went to the Forest. They battled a Ranger who tried to stop them from getting to the PML Leaders Kit and John Henry.

Mallory and Jari team battled Kit and John Henry. It was a difficult match. But Mallory and Jari came out the winners and got the badge. Kit and John Henry wanted to join their PML team.

"Aren't you PML Leaders?" Jari asked.

"Yeah but we can participate however we want. Plus other leaders give out the same badge." John Henry remarked.

"So what do you say?" Kit questioned.

Jari looked at his friends who all agreed. PML Leaders would make a great addition to their growing team.

Jari and his friends found PML Leaders Edward and Dandy. The duo had just been beaten by the founder of the PML Constance and her teammate M. Mead. Constance condemned Edward and Dandy for telling their pokemon that they did a great job. Jari challenged the PML founder Constance to a one-on-one battle to defend the PML Leaders.

The battle was quick and Jari lost.

At the Pokemon Center Jari and friends were waiting for Venable to finish healing his pokemon. Edward and Dandy had come to see if Jari and his Pokemon were alright.

"Thank you for defending us back there." Edward said.

"Jari Are your Pokemon alright?" Dandy wondered.

"Dandy I'm just waiting for Nurse Venable to finish with them, thanks for asking." Jari answered. 

"Not many trainers would've done that for PML Leaders that they have to defeat." Dandy mentioned. 

"I'm not like those other trainers. I care about other humans." Jari smiled.

Edward and Dandy insisted on putting off the battle. Neither wanted to battle Jari or his PML team unless their Pokemon were prepared. Jari went back to Mountain to battle Edward and Dandy two days later. Jari and Kit team battled against Edward and Dandy and earned their second badge. Edward and Dandy decided to join their PML team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS has been changed, "Luke Morgan" will be known as Luke, "Luke Ramsey" will be known as Ramsey, "Luke Maxcy" will be known as Maxcy to avoid any confusion. Based (loosely) off the Pokemon games/anime.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) DW/Hollyoaks(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Cordelia, Tino, and many more earn badges and defeat rival trainers who join their team for the Pokemon Masters League(PML). Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Character(s): (AHS: Asylum) Leo, Kit (AHS: Coven) Cordelia, Myrtle, Marie, Misty (AHS: Apocalyse) Venable, John Henry, Mallory, Mead (AHS: Freakshow) Edward, Dandy (AHS: Roanoke) Rory (AHS: Murder House) Maxcy, Miguel, Gabe, Travis, Constance (AHS: Cult) Pedro (DW) Tino, Leon, Pockets, Vinnie (Hollyoaks) Tony, Diego, Freddie, Darren

Jari was lost in his own thoughts as the group made their way into a Skate Park. He walked ahead. Leo, Edward, Dandy, and Cordelia caught up while the others hang back.

"Jari Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Leo I was thinking about how smug Constance was at beating me." Jari snorted.

"Losses happen to the best of us." Cordelia comforted.

Jari knew deep down that Cordelia was right. But the other part that in his own head couldn't accept that. Dandy recommended they pay Freddie and Darren a visit. Freddie and Darren were known as two of the strongest trainers on Pasio. Their training methods could get any Pokemon stronger than evolution level. 

The group walked further. Freddie and Darren were the ones to find them by skating up to them.

They agreed to train with the group after hearing Jari's story about his loss against Constance. Freddie and Darren had unpleasant run ins with Constance and Mead before.

Jari team battled against others at the Skatepark with either Freddie or Darren by his side. The duo offered helpful advice after seeing Jari's battling style. One pokemon of Freddie's and Darren's took a liking to Jari. Freddie and Darren joined Jari's PML team.

"Jari You're doing a great a job. Our methods can be seen by some as brutal but they are effective." Freddie praised.

"Freddie Thank you." Jari said.

Jari and the group went to the Mountains and started battling their way up the summit. Freddie and Darren thought he was ready for the next badge.

Jari and Darren team battled against PML Leaders Marie and Misty and defeated them for their next badge.

The sound of Team Break causing trouble reached Jari's ears. Marie and Misty agreed to go along with the team to stop them. They battled against many groups of Team Break while going down the Mountain. Members of Team Break were blocking them the main exit.

Jari and the group defeated Team Break. Marie and Misty joined Jari's PML team.

At the Glacier Jari and Misty team battled against PML Leaders Rory and L. Maxcy for their next badge Rory and Maxcy decided to join their PML team. Jari and the group went back to the Centra City. Team Break was claiming the city as theirs. They battled them away with help from Miguel and Miguel's son Gabe.

Cordelia introduced the group to Miguel and Gabe. Their family were longtime friends of Cordelia's. Miguel and Gabe were from Johto. 

Constance and Mead then came with the former's forever sneer present on her face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I didn't know it was these imbeciles getting rid of Team Break. I have to say Jari you are the most pathetic of them all." Constance sneered.

"Whatever you say Constance." Jari deadpanned.

"Why don't you leave him alone you crazy bitch!" Gabe shouted. 

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Constance glared. 

Miguel tried to calm Gabe down but the latter was too incensed to listen. Gabe and Constance eventually battled one-on-one. The battle was close.

Jari was surprised when Constance suddenly called back her pokemon and left without finishing the battle. Miguel and Gabe joined Jari's PML team.

Jari realized that he only had one more badge to earn. He and the group walked the Streets. Miguel and Jari team battled against PML Leaders Pedro and Travis and earned their fifth and final badge.

After the battle, Pedro and Travis joined Jari's PML team. Leo and Jari hung back while the rest of the group went ahead. Jari could tell that Leo was down about something and wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

"I just have alot on my mind." Leo divulged.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jari wondered.

"No. I think I just need some time to myself."

"Leo You can always talk to me if you need to." 

"Jari I know that. I'm going to be fine." Leo promised.

Leo walked off. Jari caught up to the rest of the group who asked of Leo's whereabouts. He explained that Leo needed some time to himself. The group didn't question further. Cordelia in fact changed the subject to the PML League. Jari knew that he had enough badges to get in. But he wanted to make sure he and his pokemon were completely ready and decided to train them as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS has been changed, "Luke Morgan" will be known as Luke, "Luke Ramsey" will be known as Ramsey, "Luke Maxcy" will be known as Maxcy to avoid any confusion. Based (loosely) off the Pokemon games/anime.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) DW/Hollyoaks(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Cordelia, Tino, and many more earn badges and defeat rival trainers who join their team for the Pokemon Masters League(PML). Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Character(s): (AHS: Asylum) Leo, Kit, Spivey (AHS: Coven) Cordelia, Myrtle, Marie, Misty, Ramsey, Hank, David, Queenie (AHS: Apocalyse) Venable, John Henry, Mallory, Mead (AHS: Freakshow) Edward, Dandy (AHS: Roanoke) Rory (AHS: Murder House) Maxcy, Miguel, Gabe, Travis, Constance (AHS: Cult) Pedro, Beverly (AHS: Hotel) Andy, Donovan (DW) Tino, Leon, Pockets, Vinnie (Hollyoaks) Tony, Diego, Freddie, Darren, Luke, Ste

Outside the Pokemon Center Jari and the group were practice battling for the PML. Cordelia and Jari had just won a match up against Tino and Leon.

"Son of a bitch!" Tino cursed.

"Tino calm down." Leon placated.

"But there's no way we should have lost that." Tino replied.

"To be honest the battle could've gone either way. You both are really good." Jari assured.

The next match up would've been Maxcy and Jari versus Mallory and Myrtle. But the battle was interrupted when Leo approached the group.

"Leo You came back." Jari gasped.

"Jari Are you surprised? I told you I just needed to clear my head for awhile." Leo smirked.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"No I just got overwhelmed before. Jari, you remind me alot of Scottie and the way he battled through the PML a couple of years ago." Leo stated.

Jari smiled at the compliment. The rest of the group had no problems accepting Leo back.

The next day at the Pokemon Masters League Stadium Constance held the opening ceremony for the PML. Numerous trainer teams were in attendance. Jari and the group were approached by Constance and Mead as the matches were announced.

"How on earth did your team make it to the PML?" Constance snorted.

"You're not going to scare us off Constance." Jari informed.

"She's right you know you shouldn't be here." Mead added.

"Especially you Jari." Constance taunted.

"You'd better back off him old lady unless you want arthritis." Leo fumed.

Constance gave one final parting glare before walking off. Later the matches had begun and Diego and Jari team battled and won against opposing competitors Luke and Ste from Unova.

Cordelia and Jari battled two more teams and won. Beverly and Queenie. L. Ramsey and Spivey.

At the Pokemon Center Miguel, Gabe, and Jari were waiting for Jari's Pokemon to finish being healed. Beverly and Queenie came up to them. Cordelia's Pokemon were already done.

"You don't have to wait with me." Jari said.

"Don't worry about it." Miguel chuckled.

"That's what friends are for." Gabe chirped. 

"Miguel? Gabe?" Beverly queried. 

"We already told you no." Miguel exasperated. 

"No Miguel?" Jari perplexed. 

"Jari They asked Gabe and I earlier if we wanted to switch over to their team for the PML. But we like the team we're already on." Miguel replied. 

"We were actually going to ask if we could join your PML team." Queenie corrected. 

"Sure. If that's what you want." Jari agreed. 

"And by the way props for shutting that bitch Constance up earlier." Queenie congratulated. 

Later At the Stadium Jari and Kit team battled and won against two teams. Hank and David. Andy and Donovan. After the battle Andy and Donovan pulled Jari and the group to the side. Donovan asked if they had any recent run ins with Team Break.

"Team Break? They've been causing so much shit all over Pasio." Jari seethed.

"He's right. They've popped up just about everywhere we go causing trouble for either us or someone else." Kit commented.

"Jari It's not fair on you having to deal with them." Donovan griped.

"Donovan It's okay." Jari replied.

"No it's not okay. We want to help you out with Team Break by joining your PML team." Donovan offered. 

"You want to help protect us from Team Break?" Jari doubted.

"Team Break are up to no good. If there's a way we can help then we're going to." Andy agreed. 

Jari and the group welcomed Andy and Donovan. Later they team battled against numerous other teams and won. All the way up to the final match which would've been the rematch between Constance and Jari. But Team Break interrupted. The match was put off while Jari and friends battled the groups of Team Break away. But more groups appeared when one went away. With help from other PML teams, they were finally able to defeat Team Break. Constance awarded Jari and the group the Championship without battling. The strength shown in defeating Team Break was enough for Constance. But still Constance and Jari had a final one-on-one battle. Only this time around Jari won.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
